Fairy
by Aliss-San
Summary: Pequeños One-Shots de distintas parejas con diferentes dichos o enseñanzas .Puedes deja tu dicho o enseñanza y tu pareja para los siguientes Capítulos (Porfa den oportunidad :3)


**Destiny: Hola amigos y amigas. Bueno se nos a ocurrido a mi prima, Ciara y a mi hacer pequeños One-Shots con algún Dicho o algo así.**

 **Ciara: Así que esperamos que les guste un poquito**

 **Aliss: No los queremos distraer más así que pueden comenzar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NaLu**

 _Llorar, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Llorar. Lucy siempre pensó que era débil y que no servia para nada y no solo ella sino sus compañeros, amigos, padre y pareja. Siempre estaba llorando por la cosa más insignificante; por su madre, por su hermana, por los abusos y maltratos de sus compañeros, por los insultos de su novio, por golpes de su padre y por su mejor amigo o bueno eso decían ellos y ella misma. Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña sólo la conoce por algunas fotos o vagos recuerdos de su infancia, su hermana mayor Erza se caso con el señor Fernandes yendo a vivir lejos de la ciudad y con el tiempo tuvieron un hijo, ella nunca pudo conocerlo ya que su hermana y su familia murieron en un accidente automovilístico, los compañeros de Lucy no siempre la molestaron, en cambio ella por un tiempo fue muy popular pero después del accidente de su hermana y lo ocurrido de su amigo todo se fue a la mierda comenzando los abusos y los maltratos de sus compañeros de clase, su novio Sting sólo esta con ella por que su padre era dueño de la empresa más millonaria de Magnolia y otros lugares también importantes, después de la muerte de su madre y la ida de Erza su padre comenzó a golpear a Lucy y a echar-le la culpa a ella por todo lo que ocurrio y por último y más doloroso para la rubia la muerte de su mejor amigo. Natsu. Natsu desde que se conocieron fue amable y tierno con ella, fue la única persona que le brindo el calor de una verdadera familia, él la cuido como un padre, la celo como una hermano mayor, la apoyo y la aconsejo como un amigo y la protegió como una verdadera familia . Lucy sinceramente llego a querer demasiado a Natsu y ella sabía que él también paso por lo mismo, aquel pelirosa que le sacaba sonrisas los días más oscuros o aquel berrinchudo niño e inmaduro que le hacía entrar en razón cuando estaba enfadada o molesta por algo. Natsu aquel que murió de la forma más dolorosa y horrible posible, ella lo sabe, Lucy lo sabe por que ella fue la espectadora número uno que miro aquella escena tan desgarradora con sus propios ojos. Ese día Natsu y ella había discutido por quien sabe que, sólo recuerda que no era de importancia, Lucy salio muy cabreada del departamento de Natsu, esté la siguió mientras le gritaba su nombre, pero ella sólo lo ignoro y comenzó a correr , Lucy no supo en que momento exactamente ocurrió, pero escucho el grito desesperado de Natsu diciendo cuidado, de repente la rubia escucho el claxon y motor de un camión. Lucy quedo completamente inmóvil sabía que se era su fin, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto pero nunca llego sólo sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad y la empujaba fuera del alcance del camión, abrió los ojos por el impacto contra el suelo y todo paso en cámara lenta, Natsu siendo aplastado por aquel camión que ni siquiera tuvo la compasión de frenar, sólo siguió su camino a velocidad. Entonces recordó por que discutieron ese día, Natsu estaba muy raro y ella decidió preguntarle, él no contesto sólo le entrego un lindo sobre color rosa con pequeños detalles en el. Lucy no lo tomo sólo comenzó a decir cosas y a gritar como loca para salir del lugar y Natsu siguiendo-la por detras. Cuando los policías y la ambulancia llegaron al accidente un policía se acerco a ella con un sobre y le pregunto si ella era Lucy, ella sólo asintió y tomo el mismo sobre que Natsu le había mostrado antes. Lo abrió con la delicadeza y lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer en silencio. Desde ese día supo lo que se sentía perder a la persona que amas , sientes como se te parte el corazón en pequeños pedazos y como el alma se esfuman junto con él/ella . Lo que aquella nota decía era:_

 _ **Para Lucy:**_

 _ **Lucy si estás leyendo esto es por que por fin e tenido el puto valor de decirte la verdad. Desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial por ti tal vez las personas le llamen "Amor a primera vista" yo le llamo "Amistad". Sí, la primera vez que te vi sólo fue cariño o amistad hacía ti, pero cada vez que te conocí más me fui enamorando jodidamente de tus ojos, de tu cabello, de tu olor, de tu voz, de tus labios, de todo absolutamente todo de ti. Lucy se que tal vez sólo me veas como tu amigo y nada más, sólo que ya no quiero seguir guardando este secreto. Te amo Lucy, TE AMO. Tal vez ya no quieras seguir siendo mi amiga, pero lo aceptare completamente nunca te obligaria a hacer algo que no quieres, pero aun así quiero preguntarte algo:**_

 _ **Lucy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?..**_

 _ **Natsu**_

 _._

 _Todo parecía sacado una maldita película de horror, Lucy nunca quiso que eso pasara, menos la muerte de Natsu, pero su padre y todos tienen razón ella sólo trae desgracia a quien esta cerca. ¿Porqué tuvo que existir? Sería mejor que sólo dejara de respirar ¿verdad?. Su madre murió por su culpa, su hermana y su sobrino también, los maltratos y abusos de sus compañeros y Sting igual, los golpe de su padre y la muerte de Natsu, todo, absolutamente TODO es su culpa._

 _Por esa razón debía dejar de existir y ser condenada al infierno para siempre, mientras todos bailan y pisotean su tumba._

 _Lucy acaricio la pequeña carta que tenía entre sus manos, y sonrió con nostalgia. Claro que si, quería ser la novia de Natsu, quería abrazarlo, quería besar-lo y gritarle un millón de veces Te Amo, pero sabía que no podía. No por ahora. Apretó la carta con su brazo y se recostó en la cama. Los gritos y los golpeteos de su padre se empezaron a escuchar por la habitación, pero ella los ignoro sólo podía recordar aquellos momentos alegres que tuvo con su madre, su hermana y su Natsu. Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras ella mostraba una alegre sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Lo que decia la carta:_

 _ **LLORAR no es de débiles.**_

 _ **Nacimos llorando porque**_

 _ **llorar es tomar aire, sacar**_

 _ **lo que nos duele y seguir adelante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aliss: Esperamos y les haya gustado si a sido así dejanos un Review y dinos tu opinión o si no te a gustado o tienes alguna duda dila. También aceptamos críticas constructivas.**

 **Ciara: También si tu tienes algún Dicho que te guste y quieras compartir comenta y dinos que pareja quieres que pertenezca. Puede ser cualquier pareja.**

 **Ciara/Des: Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño One-Shot. Adiós.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
